1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus that can communicate with another apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a communication device capable of performing near field type communication. For example, the patent document JP2005-45557A discloses a communication device provided with a communication interface to perform NFC (Near Field Communication).